


Sweet, Sweet (And Shocking) Reunions

by writingGingerWeirdo1226



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Dogs, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Secrets, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingGingerWeirdo1226/pseuds/writingGingerWeirdo1226
Summary: The paladins were finally returning to Earth and everything was great until it wasn't. Upon arriving to Earth they found out Lance had a huge secret. Or maybe a medium sized, fluffy secret.Aka: Lance has a service dog and doesn't tell anybody. He's gonna get a huge long lecture after this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in AU in which everything is good, the paladins destroyed the villains and returned to Earth and everything is good. Oh and Hunk has two moms, Shiro has one who's a single mom, Keith is basically adopted by said mom, Pidge's family is the same, and Lances family is normal.   
> Honestly I'll probably rewrite this since I wrote it with zero sleep but I liked the idea so...

**|• 3rd Person POV •|**

It was finally here. The day they were arriving back on Earth, everyone was ready and excited, even Allura and Coran who had never been to Earth were excited. Everyone was thinking about their families or their homes and everyone was counting the hours, the minutes and even the seconds till they landed on Earth. 

"What's the thing or person you're most looking forward to seeing?" Shiro asked everyone, looking around the common room. 

"My family." Pidge answered instantly, Hunk nodded in agreement. 

"My shack." Keith answered thinking of his small shack, his home. 

"My mom." Shiro answered with a fond smile before they all looked at Lance who had yet to answer the question. 

"Lance…" Keith said nudging his boyfriend. 

"Huh?" Lance asked confused for a second or at least acting confused. 

"The thing or person you're most looking forward to seeing on Earth?" Shiro reminded his boyfriend. Keith, Shiro and Lance had discovered their feelings for each other two years after being in space and had finally began dating two, almost three, months later. 

"Oh, right uh… the beach." Lance answered though everyone could see it was a lie. 

"Lance… " Shiro said sternly. 

"Fine, fine… my dog." Lance told them truthfully smiling as he thought of his best friend, his dog Baxter.

"You have a dog?" Hunk asked surprised. 

"Yeah, I couldn't bring him to the Garrison obviously so he stayed on my family's farm." Lance replied with a sad smile thinking of how hard it was to leave his companion on the farm for his school… don't get him wrong, he didn't regret it at all but it was so hard to leave Baxter… you see, Baxter wasn't just his dog he was-

"Paladins! Come to the command center immediately!" Allura's voice calls loudly through the speaker making Lance jump slightly but they all jumped up and ran to the command center, even Shiro, who always told them not to yell in the halls no matter how late they were or how important the situation was, ran. 

"What's going on Princess?" Lance asked anxiously, being the first one to arrive in the command center. 

"We have arrived on Earth at your Galaxy Garrison." Allura told them, all their eyes widened but their shock soon wore off and they ran out of the castle to where their families were waiting. 

Shiro ran to his short mother and dragged Keith along too because 'she's your mother too, blood or not as Shiro had told Keith as he dragged him over to the short women. 

Pidge, of course, ran to his mother, brother and father who were all crying as his brother held his arms open for his little sister as tears flowed down his face though he would later deny that little fact later. 

Hunk ran to his mom's who were waiting patiently for their son though Hunk could tell his mama was impatient though his mom probably made her not act so impatient somehow. 

And last but not least, Lance. 

Lance ran to his family which was considerably bigger than the other paladins families seeing as he had his whole family, cousins, nieces, nephews, aunts and uncles. Lance ran into his mother's arms and held her as she cried and he let a couple tears fall… okay more than a couple but he was strong. For her. His brother, Luis, told him he had a lot of explaining to do before bringing him in for a huge hug which only ended because his other siblings whined until Luis let him go. 

Later, the paladins and their families all gathered together outside on the grass having a picnic as they all talked. 

Lance laughed at something his brother said as he gripped his boyfriends hands in his and smiled brightly however, Lance had noticed that his eldest sibling was still missing from the group and just as the thought passed his mind he heard a bark from behind him, he jumped up and looked behind him to find that his dog Baxter was standing there with his sister who had a huge smile on her face as she dropped his leash and let Baxter run to Lance and Lance dropped to his knees, hugging his dog close not paying any attention to the fact that Baxter was in his service dog equipment and everyone was around, everyone who certainly did not know he had a service dog. 

"Hey bud, did you miss me?" Lance asked with his huge smile still in place as he pulled away from his hug with his dog who gave him a huge teethy smile or as close to a smile as a dog can get. 

"Lance, why is your dog wearing service dog equipment?" Pidge asked curious and confused, worries starting to appear in all of the paladins, except Lance's, minds. 

"Lance hasn't told you?" Luis asked mischievously making Lance turn around and create an X in front of him with his arms to signal cut it out as he shook his head and glared. 

"Tell us what?" Shiro asked confused and worried, Lance groaned knowing that his brother wouldn't give up so he sat back down on the grass with Baxter sitting beside him. 

"Lance has depression, social anxiety and slight PTSD. We convinced him to get Baxter because he would always hide in his room and demands to be left alone where no one could help him when he had a panic attack. Baxter's been with him since he was 14." Luis told them and although he had a smirk on his face he truly had good intentions he wanted to make sure his brothers friends and boyfriend knew these things so they could help his brother or at least know what's wrong if something like that did happen again… he shivered at the thought. 

"Really now? He never told us." Keith said with a fake smile which Shiro copied as did Hunk and Pidge and Lance let out another groan knowing he was in for a lecture when he got back to the castle, maybe he could just hide in his old house… Lance thought hopefully but then remembered something, but with the whole family he probably wouldn't be able to… Lance refrained from letting out yet another groan as he awaited for the end of the day when they would return to the castle and he would get a huge, long, boring lecture which would, hopefully, end with cuddles after Lance pulls out his best puppy dog eyes… Lance smiled at the thought, maybe this wouldn't be so bad… 

**|• Later •|**

Okay, he was wrong. Though he was right about cuddles he was absolutely wrong about it not being so bad. The lecture was terrible, worst lecture of his life and he's had _a lot_ of lectures in his life… 

**|• 1,146 Words •|**


	2. Lance's Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance answers the other paladins questions and has a mini story time before his boyfriends sweep him off his feet and have cuddle time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally do not have a service dog and as such do not know specific information though I do watch videos and did some research before writing this but I'm sure there are still mistakes in this. I also do not have PTSD and I'm not too sure about the depression or social anxiety cause who knows.

**|• 3rd Person POV •|**

Lance walked into the castle with Baxter by his side, the other paladins were already inside waiting for him in the lounge. Lance stopped in his tracks as he reached the lounge door which made Baxter look up at him curiously as Lance took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself for what would soon happen. Lance looked down at Baxter and pet him before facing the door and opening it with a wave of his hand before walking inside the lounge and sitting down next to Keith and Shiro who instantly brought Lance into his lap which made Lance smile while Baxter had the closest thing to a frown for a dog on his face as he sat down in front of Lance and Shiro obediently upon Lance’s demand.

  
“Why didn’t you tell us about your service dog?” Pidge spoke up first.   
“Baxter.” Lance corrected without a thought before answering the real question, “At first I didn’t want you guys to see me differently and then I just didn’t want to worry you guys.”    
“You’re our boyfriend, Lance, it’s our job to worry about you.” Keith told him.   
“I never saw Baxter at the Garrison and I know they allow service dogs there so why wasn’t he there?” Matt asked confused, Lance sighed, that was complicated….   
“When I first got Baxter I took him to school with me and everything was fine I got strange looks but I was used to it but then…” Lance struggled to tell the rest of the story, something everyone could see and it only became more obvious when Baxter’s ears went up in alert before he jumped up on the couch next to Shiro and Lance and put his head on Lance’s lap which made Lance relax quickly, a smile coming onto his face as he pet his best friend before continuing the story with less struggle, “One day a couple of random kids came up to us, I only knew one of them and he never liked me much in fact he hated me and after that I hated them too… They shoved me into a locker in the hallway and I dropped Baxter’s leash, he started alerting but before he could fully help me get out of my anxiety attack the oldest one of the group pulled him away and dragged him out to the forest. They didn’t hurt him but they tied him to a random tree with no water or food and told me to go find him while I was mid anxiety attack… they just walked away laughing. I didn’t find Baxter for almost 10 hours and the first thing he did was start alerting me because I started crying when I found him. I didn’t bring him to school after that no matter what school I went to even if my anxiety attacks did increase a lot to the point where my mom was hiding pills in my food to make sure I actually had them.” Lance told them, tears falling down his face and his hand tensed as he pet Baxter, slightly gripping the fur though not enough to hurt him as the paladins stared at him in shock and horror. None of them could believe that Lance had been through that much and could still be…. Lance. 

Keith cleared his throat a minute later, “Were the kids punished at all?” He asked pushing down his anger so as to not scare Lance.   
“They got detention and a weeks suspension. Their parents donated a lot to the school so they got away with a lot…” Lance answered quietly and Keith had to hide his hands which were now curled up into a fist.   
“Names?” Pidge and Matt asked in unison as they both pulled out tablets from who knows where.   
“Just leave it alone guys, please. I’m over it.” Lance told them and although they all agreed Matt and Pidge definitely did some… research later on especially knowing that Lance clearly was not over it.

“Luis said you had depression and social anxiety?” Shiro asked Lance softly.   
“And slight PTSD but that’s mostly when I don’t know where Baxter is or if I’m pushed up against lockers which doesn’t happen often.” Lance said with a humorless laugh.   
“How did you go so long without Baxter or your medication?” Keith asked worry overcoming his anger at those stupid kids.   
Lance just shrugged which definitely got everyone, especially his boyfriends, worried. Unbeknownst to the paladins Baxter had alerted him while they were busy worrying bur Lance had ignored it, he was uncomfortable but not too uncomfortable to the point where he was about to have an attack.    
“Lance… have you had anxiety attacks in space?” Shiro asked him, his grip on Lance tightening protectively.   
Lance shrugged again and with that Keith asked Lance to get Baxter to move which he did and in the next second Shiro was up with Lance in his arms bridal style with Keith and Baxter following them.

The group reached Shiro’s bedroom which was really the trios bedroom as all their things were in it and they always slept in there together instead of in their separate rooms. Shiro laid Lance down on their bed and brought his arms around him again upon laying down next to him while Keith laid on Lance’s other side also bringing an arm around Lance while his other hand played with Lance’s hair softly making Lance release a pleased sigh just as Baxter jumped on the bed.

Lance reluctantly pulled away from his boyfriends to take off Baxter’s service dog equipment, letting the dog relax on the bed though Baxter still kept a watchful eye on the trio as Lance set Baxter’s equipment into the alien nightstand drawer, a temporary placement until he decided where he could put all of Baxter’s equipment, he needs to have his mom send him the rest Lance thought as he settled back down in between his boyfriends who instantly wrapped him up in their embrace and cuddled them.   
“We’ll keep you safe.” Keith whispered to him quietly.   
“We promise.” Shiro added, Lance smiled softly.   
“I know.” Lance replied before drifting off to sleep in between his boyfriends.

**|• 1,042 Words •|**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey weirdos! Thank you all so much for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks and reads. It means so much to me and I'm so glad you liked it. Also I kinda completely forgot about Allura and Coran in this one... oops? I also wanted to make it longer but I just couldn't so sorry about that. Anyways, let me know if you would like to see more of this cause I would love to write more of Lance and Baxter's adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with zero sleep so please point out any mistakes.   
> Also please let me know if you'd like to see a sequel to this. I hope you enjoyed, buh bye!


End file.
